Kami and April (Friendship)
"Remember when we had that slumber party when we were seven?" "Yeah and you fell asleep with gum in your mouth and it ended up in my hair!" "Your dad had to cut it to get it out. You wouldn't talk to me for days after that! But then we became friends again and we made each other promise to tell each other anything." ''-April to Kami before telling her that she saw Melt kissing Olivia.'' April and Kami (Kapril) are best friends in the fanfiction world, and have been since they were around 3. april and kami2.jpg|Kami and April on a plane to Hawaii. April and kami 4.jpg|April and Kami!!! april and kami3.jpg|April and Kami are BEST FRIENDS! april and kami5.jpg|Kami and April (: april and kami6.jpg|April and Kami modeling for a photo shoot aprilandkamiohyeah.jpg|April and Kami look like brunettes....... kami and april 2.jpg|Kami and April at the beach!! kami and april1.jpg|Kami giving April a piggy back ride! kami and april3.jpg|April giving Kami a piggy back ride!! ImagesCAK7R13F.jpg ImagesCABU6KPA.jpg|April and Kami!!! :D ImagesCAMUO5J6.jpg|Kami and April!! Bangles-blonde-festival-friends-girls-hair-107518.jpg|Kami and April! :D ImagesCAHKOZ16.jpg|Kami (Blue) and April (Pink) after a surfing contest. ImagesCAGZSWE7.jpg|April and Kami The two girls are neighbors growing up and become sisters later on when April marries Kami's brother, Fernando. Kapril plays a role in Japan, Gallagher High, Not Your Ordinary High School and many other stories. Kapril is based off of the real life friendship between creators, April and Emma. History "How l ong have you two known each other?" "FOREVER!" ''-The Quads and April and Kami.'' Kami and April met when they were three at Jake, Chad and Fernando's commissoning into the KND and became even closer whe n the Dickson family moved next door to the Drilovsky family. Kami and April quickly became best friends. Kami was the first person to recognize April's crush on her older brother, Fernando, even though April played it off as a crush on Patton (Which quickly turned into a real relationship.) When the Drilovsky's moved, April and Kami were heartbroken and talked on the phone every day. When they moved back, April and K ami quickly picked up their friendship as if nothing had ever happened. Kami and April remained best friends throughout high school, and even though April attended college in New York and Kami was in Oklahoma, the two girls still remained close. Kami is the maid of honor when April is married to Fernando/Buddy (Ingrid is April's maid of honor when she marries Luke) and April is the maid of honor when Kami marries Melt/David/Buddy/George. The two girl's children are also very close growing up. Relationships Morgan Utsukushii '' Morgan kami and april1.jpg|Morgan (left), Kami (middle) and April (right)! kami april and morgan.jpg|Kami (left), April (middle) and Morgan (right)!! kami morgan and april.jpg|Kami (left), Morgan (middle) and April (right) =D glittergirls.jpg|Morgan April and Kami... GLITTER kamimorganandapril.jpg|Kami, Morgan and April!! kamimorganandapril2.jpg|Kami (left), Morgan (middle) and April (right) as mascarade girls! 3.1.jpg|April, Morgan, and Kami, Morgan lost a bet and had to where pink.. 3.2.jpg|Morgan, April, and Kami, and random un-cool girl trying to steal our spotlight 3.3.jpg|April, Morgan, and Kami 3.4.jpg|Morgan, Kami, and April 3.5.jpg|April, Kami, Morgan 3.6.png|Kami, Morgan, and April 3.7.jpg|Kami, April, and Morgan 3.8.jpg|April, Morgan, Kami 3.9.jpg|Kami, Morgan, and April...once again, Morgan lost a bet 3.10.jpg|Kami, Morgan, April. Morgan is helping with homework 3.11.jpg|April, Morgan, Kami 3.12.jpg|Sleep over! Morgan, Kami, April ImagesCAG6LEYO.jpg|Kami and April at Morgan and Ethan's wedding ImagesCAN16UB5.jpg|Morgan, Kami, and April ImagesCAY03WNU.jpg|Kami breaking up a fight between April and Morgan Blonde-friends-girls-hair-high-tops-Favim com-225954 large.jpg|Morgan, April, and Kami doing what they do. 3.13.jpg|April, Kami, and Morgan playing Twister Emily-osment-santa-claus.jpg|April, Morgan, Kami visiting Santa! Morgan is on Santa's lap, April to the laft and Kami to the right ImagesCAAROG0R.jpg|April, Morgan, and Kami "Are you team Eduardo or team Jack?!" "Eduardo, duh." "I'm team Eduardo until Jack takes his shirt off!"'' ''-Kami, Morgan and April on "The Suns Goodbye".'' ---- "And were the three best friends that anyone could have, ''were the three best friends that anyone could have, ''were the three best friends that anyone could have, ''were the three best friends that anyone could have." ''~Morgan, Kami, and April after watching The Hangover.'' Kami and April also seem to have a geniune relationship with Morgan Utsukushii and the three are considered "The Three Musketeers" by many of their friends. This relationship, as well is based off of the real life frienship between April, Emma, and Morgan. They're known for their random conversations and fangirling over Power Rangers Samurai and the My Angel and Henry Skreever series. The three become sisters when Kami marries Buddy and April marries Fernando. Noah Heart ''"Two's company, three's a crowd!" '' ''-April and Kami joke when they are asked why they get along better without Noah.' Kami and April's friendship generally seems stronger in stories that April and Noah's, Kami and Noah's and April, Kami and Noah's. All three of the girls dated Buddy, but only April and Noah truly fought over them. Kami set April up with her brother and April set Kami up with Buddy after the two broke up. Kami is the manager of April's band, Bleeding Hearts, and Noah has nothing to do with it. Category:Friendships Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures Category:Famil Category:Families Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:BBT Pictures Category:Glee Pictures